The Demon Jenova
by Winnow
Summary: After the death of Jaraiya Naruto becomes a formidable ninja and notices something on travels. What are the Mist and lead medical ninja Hojo up to? Will Naruto find an ally that will help stop one of the greatest evils yet? Crossover Fiction. Some Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay this is my second story and with that being said I'm not very good. Alright this is a crossover; therefore I can do what ever I want. It's my own Universe now. If you don't like that stop reading right now and go find a lemon. You know you want to, which I find really sad. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my imagination. I don't even own this computer.

**A/N P.S. **This takes place after Jiraiya's death.

Chapter One

The sun had raised high into the sky when Naruto finished gathering information from one of his informants. Naruto became the head of the spy network following Jaraiya's untimely death. After Naruto managed to grasp on to the sage arts, he had become quite a formidable ninja, and yet he was still only getting better. After his return from the sage training Tsunade decided it was time to tell him of his heritage.

(Flashback) (Also why can I only write 1 paragraph before having a flashback?)

"_Sakura, Shizune please leave, there is something I must discuss with Naruto."_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura and Shizune both left wondering what was so important, as they were about to leave Tsunade read their minds._

"_No eavesdropping, Naruto will tell what he is about to hear if he wills it."_

_Shizune and Sakura were both startled and stammered out, "Y…yes Hokage-sama," and disappeared behind the door._

_After the two left Naruto decided it was time to make his presence know again. "Why so serious Baa-chan, what could be so important that those two can't hear?"_

"_Naruto," hearing his name called Naruto then became serious as well. By the way his name was called he knew it must have been important. After getting Naruto's attention Tsunade decided to continue. "It's time to tell you of you're inheritance."_

"_My inheritance, wait do you know who my parents are?"_

"_Yes Naruto, I know almost everything. The Pervert regretted not telling you sooner, he was your godfather, don't say anything just yet, I'm not finished. Naruto," Naruto was awaiting something he had always wanted to know, but could never figure out. He was trembling, staring at Tsunade in awe. He was already surprised that Jaraiya was his godfather, but now he was awaiting the answer to who the two biggest mysteries in his life. "Your parents are Kushina Uzimaki," well that's my mother he thought, "and your father is Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage."_

_To say that Naruto was surprised was a complete understatement. His legs almost instantly gave out and his body came crashing down to the floor. After what seemed hours upon hours, Naruto finally managed to collect himself and stand up. _

"_Alright since I can see that your just as shocked as I was I'm going to make this quick. Here are the keys to your new estate," Tsunade picked some keys up off her desk and threw them to Naruto who caught them through pure reflex, "it's pretty big just so you know your family was very wealthy. Your home is out in the woods. Take the path by the 1__st__ training field all the way back to your home. You can go now. Also I'm changing your last name to Namikaze for council purposes; it's up to you to reveal your name to your friends."_

_Naruto left, the surprised look never leaving his face._

(A to be Continued Flashback)

Naruto continued to jump from branch to branch at break neck speeds. He was hurrying back to Konoha to see none other than a special pink haired kunoichi. He loved her with all his heart. Even though he kept up the façade that he was an idiot, Naruto took Jaraiya's death very hard, and still harder yet we he found out he wasn't there for his godfather. It seemed to change him, he had always been through more than anyone else in the village, but losing one of the most important bonds he had ever had changed him more than the horrors of his childhood.

He decided to take his godfather's advice and grow up. Even though around his friends he still acted goofy and like a child, Tsunade did notice a definite change in the attitude of the golden hair shinobi, besides the change in his appearance. Naruto started dressing more and more like his father. He even grew out his hair and started learning his jutsu. He just recently found a cape like Yondaime's except with a different color scheme.

With all the changes he had made he started getting a few glances from many of the women in the village. Though he acted like he never noticed, he did give a small smile when he noticed Sakura give him a few glances (stares of awe), but he never let her notice. Though she might've been falling for him, he knew from his years of experience with her if he wasn't careful he could end pummeled to near death, and then healed to only go through the same ritual again.

"Maybe this time around she'll accept an offer for a date."

Suddenly something caught his eye. There was a man with long silver hair standing by the edge of a cliff. He was injured it seemed a massive wound through his stomach. Even more surprising he was holding a sword with a blond haired Mist ninja maybe about Naruto's age on the end of it over the cliff. He flooded his senses with chakra to try and find out what was going on. He was still in enemy territory, making a scene could be bad news.

"Don't push your luck kid," just hearing the silvered hair man made shivers go up and down Naruto's spine. He could feel the evil aurora coming off the man, it made his blood turn to ice. It took a lot to make Naruto this afraid. He was the jailer of the nine tailed fox, normally this was the fear he gave to his enemies.

"My family…and my home town… I'll never forgive you." The blond haired ninja on the sword suddenly grasped the sword and pulled it further through him so he could stand on the cliff. He slung the swords wielder back completely surprising him.

"Impossible, what the hell are you?" was the silver haired man could say.

With the last of his strength the blond haired shinobi pulled the sword out of his gut and charged the silver haired man impaling him and tossed him over the edge of the cliff. The blond hair boy collapsed muttering something the Naruto couldn't hear.

'No one could survive that fall, so I better.'

Naruto was about to go and help out when he say more Mist ninja arrived. With them here he couldn't interfere and be discovered. Suddenly a man with a white lab coat, glasses and long black hair tied into a ponytail arrived. Naruto knew this man. It was none other than the Mist's lead medical ninja Hojo. He was almost as good as Tsunade, but he was much darker.

"Hojo-sama what should we do them."

"Is this the one that defeated him?"

"Hai," the ninja responded.

"Interesting very interesting, take him as well, I have a feeling he will be a very good test subject."

"Hai," all the ninja replied and followed their orders.

"How is it going with the village disposal?" Hojo asked what seemed to be a jonin.

"It has started, but I don't see why it is necessary."

"You're young so your opinion doesn't matter, so hurry up," The jonin bowed and headed towards village.

"Test subject? What's going on? I need to report to Baa-chan now," Naruto mumbled to himself. "I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto jumped through the trees as fast as he could. The Mist was up to something.

* * *

Naruto had been running for hours to reach the outskirts of Konoha. Naruto was almost to edge the range of the seal of the in the Hokage's office. Naruto started building up his chakra to make the jump. "Hiraishin no Jutsu"

"You may leave now Sakura."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Sakura grabbed some papers off the Hokage's desk and turned to walk out. Suddenly Sakura noticed a seal on the floor that was not normally there and in a flash of lightening Naruto was standing right in front of her, her face only centimeters from his chest. Sakura felt her blood rush straight to her face bringing on a blush.

"Oh… um sorry Sakura," Naruto uttered nervously scratching the back of his head. "I… um had to speak to Baa-chan right away."

Sakura turned away trying to hide her blush, "It's okay, just be more careful Baka."

"Right I will, so could you please excuse us I have S-class information," Naruto replied lightening up a bit. 'At least she didn't kill me.'

Sakura left with a surprised look on her face wondering how Naruto could just appear in a flash of lightening. She decided it would be best to just stay outside of the door and listen in to find out.

"What is that is so important that you would you the Hiraishin no Jutsu to speak with me," Tsunade asked still surprised herself because of Naruto's flamboyant entrance.

'Hiraishin? Wasn't that the Forth's technique?' Sakura asked herself, 'How could Naruto know that, only the Forth and his family were allowed to know it?'

"On my way back from the mist village I noticed something from the corner of my eye. It seems the mist is up to something, something that my informant didn't know."

This caused Tsunade to raise an eyebrow. "I thought you said he was your most reliable informant."

"He is, but can you tell me about Hojo?"

"Hojo? The Mist's top medic, why? He was known for doing human experiments in the Mist to create the perfect weapon."

"Well I think he is still working on it," Naruto had some slight worry in his voice. He knew that if the Mist was creating perfect soldiers they might want war.

"Hmm. This is unsettling. Many of us believed that the Mist had stopped working on its soldier project years ago. Good work Naruto, remember I want a follow-up report this information."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"It's nice that you have finally started showing respect, well in private anyways."

"Hai, I had to grow up some day, and besides I have to live up to my new name," Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"Naruto you don't have to worry about your name, the council and I are the only ones that know. They didn't want to release it to the public that you were on the council now. Probably cause they don't want the public to know the Fox's jailer is helping make decisions for the village. You still have a low popularity rate. Oh well I hold you high regard and that's all that matters. The Genin that is actually a Kage level nin. I still find it amazing myself."

'Naruto is on the council, Kage level nin, new name? What is going on,' Sakura was perplexed about what she was hearing.

"Bringing up the whole Kage level nin, can I get a promotion or what. Do I really have to go take the chunin exams?"

"Of course Naruto rules are rules," Tsunade replied lying through her teeth.

"You're lying," Naruto could tell she was trying to avoid the subject, "I was supposed to be promoted wasn't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked starting to get nervous.

"I knew it. So what have you been doing with my pay check? Have you been paying off your debts?" Naruto asked acting very angry. "You know Jaraiya had some great pictures of you back at my house. My dad scrap booked them when Jaraiya showed them to him. You probably thought they were destroyed too bad Jaraiya made copies." Naruto gave her a wicked grin that made her spine shiver.

Meanwhile Sakura decided to back away from the door and follow Naruto when he came out. She still couldn't fit all the pieces of the puzzle together and she desperatly wanted to find out.

"No… not those?"

"The exact ones."

"Okay I'll pay you back and get you your jonin vest."

"The vest will be good enough. I have plenty of money. Hey, I might be mature, but I will still be the prankster king of Konoha, and before you ask yes the pictures are real just in case I need them. Maybe I will show them to Sakura one day to see her old sensie," Naruto couldn't stop chuckling, but it was time to leave. "See you later Tsunade-sama I have to go file that report.

"Yes, you go do that."

'Ha I got her thinking about ever crossing me again. I still can't believe those pictures. Wow that really is embarrasing.' Naruto thought as he left the office.

Naruto stepped out the door and started walking down the hall towards the stairs. He could he hear feet shuffling behind him and the smell of cherry blossoms. He turned around and looked down the hall.

"Sakura-chan you can come out now."

Sakura reluctantly got out from behind her hiding spot and walked closer, taking in the change in his clothes. He looked like someone she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well I guess you heard us talking," hearing Naruto's words only made her look down at her feet ashamed, "well I might as well tell you everything myself, before you find out on your own. I just wanted to keep it a secret a little bit longer."

Suddenly Sakura looked up glad that Naruto trusted her enough to tell her. "So let's go get something eat I'll tell you over dinner."

"Is that a date?" she asked giving him a smirk.

"If you want it to be," he replied surprised at the question.

"Well let's go," she ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well here you go chapter one down. I hope everyone knows what's going on with the silver hair man and the blond teen. If you don't know what is going on, I'm glad I'm going to leak information in bits. I hope you guys like it. It might take me a while to update. Sorry. I'm just busy and I need to finish my outline. This was just a taste.

Also if you want to be nice and be a beta reader that would be great. I do the best I can, but I know I make mistakes. If your a beta then you will have a greater chance of influencing the story with your own ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this out to you guys, I've been busy and I finally got some free time. Also I found some really long stories that were just too good to stop reading. Here is Chapter Two.

**P.S.** This chapter is mainly information, and a little plot set-up it's not vital really. So don't tell me it's slow, I know, but for those who need the information here it is.

Chapter Two

Naruto and Sakura went to one of the many restaurants in Konoha; the place was not crowded and offered privacy. They were lead to a booth by their waiter, and given the menus. The restaurant was dim, but bright enough to see. Their table had candle right in the center. Naruto really couldn't help but think that this placed would seem really romantic if he wasn't here to talk. Sakura on the other had, who was supposed to be the mature one couldn't help, but squeal in her mind like back in her Genin days. "Wait till Ino-pig finds out about this."

Even though both Ino and Sakura had gotten over their rivalry, they could still fight over Konoha's most eligible bachelor. Sakura knew she always had an "one-up" on the other girls, but Naruto had really stopped asking for dates after he left with Jaraiya on his training trip. Now here she was on a date that she had forced, but it was still a date in her mind.

After they had ordered their meals and returned the menus to the waiter, Naruto sat up straight before resting his head on his fist. "I guess it is time to start talking."

Sakura broke out of her trance of gloating to Ino and focused on Naruto, "Yes, it is."

"Well where to start, you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, hmmm," Naruto was looking for a good place to start.

"How about, who you really are?"

"Alright, my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Sakura had guessed it, but she couldn't but be surprised at who his parents were. "I was so surprised as well the night I learned," he read her thoughts like an open book, "don't you remember?"

"That's why you acted the way you did."

(End of Previous Flashback)

_Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office with the look of astonishment on his face. Sakura and Shizune both wanted to know why, Naruto was this way. There had to be something important that the Hokage said._

"_Naruto what did she tell you?" Sakura asked finally._

"_Oh, nothing at all."_

"_You're lying. I know you are, what was so important that we weren't aloud to hear," Sakura questioned again._

"_I don't know, maybe if you went on a date with me I'll tell you," he replied._

"_No, you Baka!" Sakura raised her arm to punch him._

"_Well see you later then." He disappeared in poof of smoke before the punch could make contact._

"_What? When did he learn the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker)."_

"_Well he has been gone for a while; I guess the toads taught him some jutsu," Shizune replied for the first time._

"_I guess your right. I still want to know what was so important."_

"_I guess the only way you will find out is if you date him," Shizune replied with a mischievous smile. _

(End of Flashback)

"So you really are the Forth's son," Sakura whispered excitedly.

"Yes, also because I'm the last of my clan, and my clan did hold political power, I have taken a spot on the council, because of that. Haven't you noticed they've been a little less overbearing?"

"So you're the reason the council has been acting different."

"Yes."

"Wow that's great Naruto, your helping all of us, even Sisou has been acting happier."

"Now," Naruto turned dead serious, "You can't tell this conversation to anyone, not yet at least."

"Why? This is amazing," Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Naruto wouldn't want someone to know this information.

"Sakura, no one was supposed to find out about me until I was a legal citizen. My father had many enemies. Some would not like to find out that I am alive."

"So you're doing this for you own well being and the villages."

"Precisely, the Rock did not like my father at all, they hated him, they wanted to kill him and his entire clan, and it would be best for everyone to avoid war with them."

"Okay, so the puzzle pieces fit, but why do act so differently when around your friends?" This was question not even Sakura could figure out, why would he act different?"

Naruto gave a small foxy grin that was very intense, not normal playful kind; he starred right into Sakura's eyes trying to find the right words. Sakura could only shiver a little bit due to the intensity of the stare. "Alright how should I put it?" He discontinued the stare and started to map out what he was going to say in his mind. "If I acted more mature very suddenly what would you have done?"

"What?"

"What would you have done?"

"I don't know… I guess I would have found it weird." As she said these words, Sakura's mind understood exactly what he was getting at. "Oh."

"I see you understand, if I acted differently everyone would be down my neck asking questions. I didn't feel like having to avoid everyone, besides it is fun to act the way I do." Naruto gave his signature foxy grin that brought a smile to Sakura's lips.

After receiving their meals, the two continued to catch up, Naruto had been in the Mist for a while; it took patience when dealing with informants for them to not be discovered. After dinner Naruto paid for the meal and the two left the restaurant.

"Hey Sakura-chan would you like me to walk you home?"

"Naruto I can handle myself you know," Sakura replied as she stuck a finger in his chest.

"I know it just seems like the polite thing to do," Naruto smiled, "but if you don't want me to, I'll see you later then."

"No it's fine I would enjoy your company."

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied barely audible.

The walked back just continuing to talk like they had. Naruto was being himself. Sakura couldn't help, but like the walk with Naruto.

'Why didn't I do this before?'

'**Self Pride, the Uchiha, just to name a few,'** Inner Sakura replied.

'Hey that's not…well yeah…I guess you're right.'

"We're here Sakura-chan."

"Thanks for walking me home Naruto."

"No problem," he replied with a smile, "maybe next time we can go on a more casual date."

"That sounds great Naruto. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Well I'll see you later then Sakura," Naruto disappeared leaving Sakura standing outside her door. Sakura went inside her home and got herself ready for bed, but before she went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Hojo-sama."

"Yes speak, what are the initial results of the experiment?"

"Sir, Subject One is reacting as we expected, Subject Two, the one we were hopeful for, seems to not be taking well to the treatment. We believe he might be a failure, he's slipping into a coma due to the shut down of his organs."

"Hmm. This is very displeasing. I had high hopes for him. Give Subject One a number."

"And the other one?" asked the chunin.

"Don't bother; he's just a stupid failure."

"Shouldn't we just get rid of him sir?"

"No, keep him around till the reunion. He might still serve a purpose; also we should make sure if his condition will change or not, but as you said he's probably just a stupid failure."

"Yes, Hojo-sama," the chunin left the room and went to do what he was assigned.

* * *

5 Years Later

The moon rose high into the night sky. The night fell into an eerie clam, as some merchants wagons pulled up to a fort on the edge of the Fire country. As the merchants continued on their path they were stopped at the gate. The fort was built in a steep valley and the only path in this direction went right through the newly constructed fort. There were two guards at the gate.

"Alright Identification please, we don't want to make this any worse than it has to be."

Suddenly one of the merchants spoke, "Is that some kind of joke. We heard what you do here. You steal are supplies and are own personal belongings."

"Then why did you come?" asked the guard, when suddenly both he and the other guard were attacked with kunai, that ended sticking out of the back of their heads. The death was so near instantaneous that they didn't even have time to scream.

"Just as quickly as the two guards died a group of people uncovered themselves from the wagon. They were leaf nin, a couple chunin, Sakura, Shikamaru and a blond man with spiky blond hair and a zanbatous on his back. This man wasn't a Leaf Ninja by the way anyone could tell. He was wearing a blue uniform, with a metal arm band on his right forearm and a metal plate on his right shoulder; he also was wearing brown gloves with matching color boots.

"Okay break the door open, but do it quietly we don't want the Mist to know we are here. In and out, understand," Shikamaru ordered as he left to go check something out.

"Yes sir."

One of the chunins went to word on the door, trying to push the doors open with a jutsu just like one of the guards to get through.

"So I didn't catch your name," the one who wasn't working spoke.

"Cloud," the blond hair man replied.

"So you were a swordsman?"

"Swordsman? Like The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist? Aren't they the enemy?" asked the chunin who was working on the door.

"You got it all wrong Jesse. He was the enemy, he works for us now."

Suddenly Shikamaru returned, "Hey I thought I said to not move in a group before we left."

Jesse then opened the door and everyone ran inside. Luckily guard was light because it was the dead watch and the team was able to get in undetected.

"Cloud, everyday the Mist continues to build more forts; we hired you because you might have an idea where the ammunition might be stored, but you don't seem to care at all," Shikamaru remarked.

"It's not my problem." Cloud returned as he just shrugged.

'Wow, this guy is just as cold as Sasuke, but he looks almost exactly like Naruto-kun,' Sakura thought to herself.

As the group made their way deeper into the compound they met minor resistance, which slowed them down a little. Shikamaru ordered the chunin and Sakura to stay behind and guard their six, while he and Cloud went on ahead. While they were running, Shikamaru tried to speak to Cloud once again, "Don't you see, this could be the beginning of war Cloud."

"I don't care, the only I care about is finishing this mission before reinforcements show up."

Cloud and Shikamaru reached the ammunition storage and Shikamaru told Cloud to set the timed paper bomb.

"Why don't you do it?" Cloud asked.

"I got to make sure you don't pull anything."

Cloud set the bomb and Shikamaru and Cloud both high tailed it out of the fort along with Sakura and the two chunin. It was a close call, but everyone made it out all okay.

"Okay everyone we're returning to Konoha, no breaks, the Mist could be coming to look for us soon. Move out!" Everyone quickly left leaving the burning fort behind them.

**Author's Note: **Well that was chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. We're really going to start to get into the plot now. I'm sorry again for not getting this out sooner. Just been busy you know. Alright stay tuned for Chapter Three.


End file.
